Starfleet casualties
In the course of exploring the galaxy, the men, women and other beings of Starfleet often place their starships and lives in danger, and many pay the ultimate price. During the 2260s, the uniform style placed security & services personnel wearing red, earning them the nickname "redshirts." Many redshirts perished in Starfleet service, the term is still used referring to later uniform styles, many which involve the color red. Earth Starfleet Casualties UFP Starfleet Casualties *Commander Branch (Epsilon IX Monitoring Station, KIA 2272) **Branch's entire staff died in V'Ger's attack. *Yeoman Burke ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], KIA 2293). *Doctor Carter ([[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]], KIA 2267) **The entire crew of Exeter except for Captain Tracey died at Omega IV. *Commodore Matthew Decker ([[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]], KIA 2267) **Decker's entire crew (approximately 430) died on the final mission of Constellation. *Captain J.T. Esteban ([[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]], KIA 2285) **Esteban's entire crew died on Grissom at the Genesis Planet, except for Lt. Saavik. *Ensign Matt Franklin ([[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]], KIA 2294). **The entire Jenolan crew, and all passengers except for Capt. Scott died at the Dyson Sphere. *Captain Garrovick ([[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]], KIA 2257). **Garrovick's crew suffered nearly 200 deaths to the alien creature. *Commander Hansen (Neutral Zone Outpost 4, KIA 2265) **Hansen's entire contingent died at their posts on stardate 1709. *Captain Harris ([[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]], KIA 2268) **Harris's entire crew on Excalibur died when the M-5 computer assaulted the ship. *Lieutenant Hawk ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], KIA 2373). **Many of the Enterprise crew died in the Borg takeover. *Captain James Tiberius Kirk (KIA 2371 on Veridian III). *Lieutenant Tom Nellis ([[USS Antares|USS Antares]], KIA 2265). *Ensign Lynch (USS Enterprise-E, KIA 2373). *Commander Ramart (captain, USS Antares, KIA 2265) **Ramart's entire crew of 20 died aboard Antares. *Captain Ramirez ([[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]], KIA 2374) **Ramirez's entire crew died on Valiant, as did the cadet squadron that took over for them. *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA 2364) *Yeoman Samno (USS Enterprise Enterprise-A, KIA 2293). *Captain Bryce Shumar ([[USS Essex|USS Essex]], KIA 2160s) **Shumar's entire crew died on Essex at a moon of Mab-Bu VI. *Captain Clark Terrell ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], KIA 2285) *Commodore Travers (Cestus III colony, KIA 2266) **Travers's entire contingent, save sole survivor Lt. Harold, was killed by Gorn, along with the colony population. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] Casualties *Crewman Barnhart (KIA 2265) *Crewman Compton (security, KIA 2269) *Crewman Darnell (medical technician, KIA 2265) *Captain Willard Decker (XO, MIA 2272) *Doctor Elizabeth Dehner (psychiatry, KIA 2264) *Lieutenant D'Amato (sciences, KIA 2269) *Lieutenant Gaetano (KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Galloway (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Arlene Galway (sciences, KIA 2267) *Crewman Grant (security, KIA 2267) *Crewman Green (KIA 2265) *Ensign Harper (engineering, KIA 2267) *Crewman Hendorff (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA 2272) *Crewman Jackson (command, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Kaplan (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA 2264) *Lieutenant Lang (tactical, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Latimer (KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Mallory (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Marple (security, KIA 2267) *Crewman Matthews (security, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator, KIA 2264) *Midshipman Peter Preston (engineering, KIA 2285) *Lieutenant O'Herlihy (tactical, KIA 2266) *Crewman Rayburn (security, KIA 2266) *Ensign Rizzo (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (engineering, KIA 2268, later revived) *Commander Sonak (sciences, KIA 2272) *Captain Spock (science/command, KIA 2285, later revived) *Crewman Sturgeon (KIA 2265) *Yeoman Leslie Thompson (KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (phaser room, KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen (sciences, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Karen Tracey (medical, KIA 2267) *Technician John B. Watkins (engineering, KIA 2269) *Technician Watson (engineering, KIA 2268) *Ensign Wyatt (tranporters, KIA 2269) *Three crewpeople died and seven were injured at Rigel VII in 2254. *Nine additional crewmen died at the Galactic Barrier in 2264. *An additional crewperson was killed, and Lt. Immamura injured, on Taurus II in 2265. *A security man died on Janus VI in 2266. *Four crewpeople were killed by Nomad in 2267. *Four additional crewpeople were killed by the cloud creature encountered at Argus X in 2267. (Lieutenant Leslie appeared to be dead in TOS:"Obsession" but he played the same character in later episodes). *Two crewpeople died as a result of Gorgan's influence on the children of the Starnes Expedition in 2269. *Three crewpeople died of Rigelian fever in 2269. *In 2272, an additional crewperson died in the tranporter and a security guard died also. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Casualties *Lieutenant Marla Aster (a&a officer, KIA 2366 *Lieutenant Commander Singh (chief engineer, KIA 2364) *Lieutenant Tasha Yar (security, KIA 2364) Starbase Deep Space 9 & USS Defiant Casualties *Lieutenant Jadzia Dax (sciences/command, KIA 2374) USS Voyager Casualties *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Several additional crewpeople including the chief medical officer, nurse and chief engineer were killed in the Caretaker's transport. (KIA 2371) Dominion War Casualties During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the frontline bases. Excerpted below is one such list, received from the starships ''Akagi'', ''Clement'', ''Cochrane'', ''Exeter'', ''Repulse'', ''Tripoli'', ''Wyoming'', ''Nobel'', ''Tecumseh'', ''Zapata'', ''Sarajevo'', ''Victory'', and also Starbase 129 and Starbase 153, on or around stardate 51721, in 2374. (DS9:"In the Pale Moonlight"). *Captain Monico Aguayo (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Edith Alfaro (MIA) *Admiral Richard Barnett (MIA) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Commander Harry Brand (WIA) *Nurse Shirley Brand (KIA) *Captain Elizabeth Braswell (KIA) *Captain Margaret Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Commander Alice Ginsburg (MIA) *Commander Mitchell Green (MIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Crewman Kellin (AR-558, KIA) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan Kobayashi (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Lieutenant Nadia Larkin (AR-558, KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Captain Loomis (AR-558, KIA) *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Crewman McGreevey (AR-558, KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) *Commander Parker (AR-558, KIA) *Captain Leslie Wong (KIA) *Crewman Vargas (AR-558, KIA) :The names associated with the above starships were displayed by an okudagram style screen on a wall display on Deep Space 9. Many of the officers listed are actually the names of Star Trek staffers. Many of the names are also confusingly listed under more than one ship, so their assignments have been left blank. Other names with assignments listed next to them come from various sources.